


Border Control

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: America, Blow Jobs, Canada, Derek and Stiles Meet, M/M, Police Officer Derek, Police Officer Vernon Boyd, Road Trips, border control, maple syrup, quater life crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t sure why he decided to go on this road trip. He had suddenly been laid off from his job and his immediate reaction was to rent a car and go to Canada for some maple syrup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on my life. The whole road trip thing happened, but no one got blown in a bathroom.
> 
> I probably won't be writing for about a month. I guess I'm going on a writing hiatus. Not sure how long I'm to be on a break (The month thing isn't definite).

** Chapter One **

Stiles wasn’t sure why he decided to go on this road trip. He had suddenly been laid off from his job and his immediate reaction was to rent a car and go to Canada for some maple syrup. The stupidity of the whole thing was really gnawing on him. The guy was sure he was probably having a quarter life crisis or something. No one in their right mind would waste that much money to get the sticky goodness of maple syrup.  
“Excuse me, sir.” The border control guy interrupted, “Can you please step out of your vehicle, leave all electronic devices in the car.”

“What?” Stiles gaped, “Where am I supposed to go?”

“Do you see that door over there? Enter through there.” The man answered, waiting for Stiles to get out of the vehicle.

When Stiles entered the place, he had the sudden urge to groan loudly. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him, he knew the trip was a stupid idea. The dark haired male had lived off energy drinks for the entirety of the trip, he was sure he was going to start tripping soon.  
“Sir can you sign your last name on the board.” A voice stated, snapping him out of his trance.

“Which board?” Stiles questioned looking around the room, being in a room full of officers made Stiles’ nerves crawl.

“There’s only one board.” The man frowned, “Sign it and sit down.”

After the board was signed, Stiles looked at one of the officers behind the desk. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be allowed to go to the restroom, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. Right?  
“Is it possible for me to use the bathroom?” Stiles asked the officer, the male didn’t even blink twice before answering the question.

“Not until you are dealt with.” The man answered.

The young adult groaned as he took a seat on one of the many chairs, there were family of nine that seemed to look as exhausted as he was feeling and another male who was getting told by one of the officers that they were going to have destroy his medication. The whole situation sucked, border control was way too strict.

At least there was one pro to the whole thing, the officers were pretty attractive. He had gotten a glimpse at all the names and he was going to store them in his head in case any of them decided to do anything fishy, his father was the sheriff back home and he sure as hell wasn’t going to allow any government officials to get away with being corrupt.  
“Stilinksi.” An officer called, it was about time. It had already been half an hour and people that came in after him had already left. When the male reached the desk, he was asked way too many questions. The same ones he was asked when he was crossing the border the first time. He answered everything he could, but he wasn’t sure if his mouth was actually cooperating. The energy drink he had a few hours ago was now making him crash. The male knew he shouldn’t have gotten the one with the most sugar.

“May I use the bathroom now?” Stiles repeated, looking as the officers seemed to share an inside joke. This whole situation was a joke, why on earth did he cross the border? He could have gotten maple syrup in the country.

“Yes. Officer Hale will show you the way.” Officer Boyd breathed, “When the buzzer goes off, you may go in.”

“Thank you.” Stiles sighed, following Officer Hale. The male was ridiculously attractive, Stiles was definite that the male could have pursued a career in modelling. In fact, most of the officers there could have. Stiles followed the green eyed male to the door and as soon as the buzzer buzzed, Stiles opened the door, but life wasn’t really cooperating with him. That was the only way he could explain his current situation. He was stuck in the bathroom with Officer Hale.

“You don’t mind if I do a body check?” The officer asked, earning an incredulous look from Stiles.

“Of course I fucking care! Isn’t this a breach of privacy.” Stiles started in a hysterical tone, “Please tell me you’re not going to check my ass for drugs.”

“Nothing like that.” The officer snorted, “But I can if you really want me to.”

“No.” Stiles sighed, when the officer started to pat him down. Stiles was sure he would die of embarrassment, his body was definitely not cooperating with him. When the other male caught a glimpse of Stiles’ situation he looked up at him with a mischievous look.

“I can help you with that.” The male stated, indicating to the tent in his pants.

“Is this against protocol?” Stiles asked, instantly hating his sharp mouth.

“I’ll keep it a secret if you do.” The male grinned, unzipping his jeans. Stiles groaned at the sight of the male taking him out of his pants, when Derek wrapped his mouth around Stiles’ dick, he was sure that he had died and gone to heaven. This whole situation made him want to come so badly, he had no control over his dick and he found that incredibly depressing. The young adult came surprisingly fast, he was definitely going to blame it on the officer. The guy just did this thing with his tongue that made Stiles’ toes curl. When the green eyed male swallowed everything he had to offer, Stiles was sure he cried a little.

“Fuck.” Stiles said breathlessly, “Do you do this to every guy you stop at border control?”

“Nope. You’re a lucky one.” The male smirked, “I’m Derek.”

“Holy shit.” Stiles groaned, “I just got blown in a bathroom by a dude I wasn’t on first name basis with.”

“You should probably head back.” Derek stated, “I’m sure that they’re done with your information.”

“O-oh.” Stiles stuttered, “Err yeah, I should.”

Surprisingly enough Derek was right, all his documents and whatnot were dealt with and he was finally allowed to go back on the road. When he entered his car he could tell that the officer’s didn’t even search his car, they had told him they would. The young adult couldn’t believe that the whole thing happened, he was sure that it had all been some sort of hallucination. He wasn’t going to be drinking energy drinks anytime soon.

When the male got back to Texas, he decided that it would be better he moved back home. Nothing was keeping him in the state anymore, he was laid off and all his friends in the state didn’t really have the time for him. So after a few months of deciding what he was going to do exactly, Stiles Stilinski was on a flight straight to Beacon Hills. He was going to be meeting his roommate a day after he arrived, he didn’t even understand why he decided to get a roommate. On the craigslist advertisement, the person he was supposed to be rooming with didn’t even give any personal information. But Stiles was sure he wouldn’t be living with a serial killer, his father was sheriff after all.

The day after he arrived home, Stiles already regretted the fact that he chose to meet his “potential” roommate today. The young adult was still incredibly jet lagged from his flight and he didn’t really look any better than he felt. He spent a good half an hour sitting at a café waiting for this person to make an appearance, why did Stiles think it would be a smart idea to get to the place early?  
“Oh.” A voice uttered, making Stiles break out of his trance and look at the source of the voice.

“Holy fuck! It’s you.” Stiles moaned, “Shouldn’t you be in Canada or wherever?”

“No. I decided that it would be better to work for my uncle’s firm.” Derek answered, taking a seat opposite of him.

“You’re a lawyer? Why were you working in border control?” Stiles questioned curiously, taking a sip from his cup.

“I wanted to try something different.” Derek sighed, “What are you doing here?”

“I moved back to Beacon Hills.” Stiles answered, “I’m actually supposed to be meeting a potential roommate today.”

“Ah. I think that would be me.” Derek said in a sheepish tone, making Stiles laugh hysterically.

“At least you’re not an absolute stranger.” Stiles snorted, “Nice to meet you roomie.”

“Okay. Cool.” Derek agreed, “Nice to meet you too.”

“I should probably put this out there now.” Stiles started, “I find you ridiculously attractive and I apologise before hand if I ever make a move on you when I’m sleep deprived or drunk. Most likely both at the same time.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Derek laughed, earning an incredulous look from the male.

“Seriously? You wouldn’t mind?” Stiles questioned, shock lacing his tone.

“Yeah. I kinda like you.” Derek stated.

“Oh. I see.” Stiles whispered, “Would you join me for some coffee?”

** FIN **


End file.
